Atado a un sentimiento
by Priss
Summary: HAOxANNA. AU. ¡TERMINADO!. Él quería tenerla prisionera, solo para él. Pero el que terminó siendo sometido y prisionero no fue otro sino él. . . atado. . . a su amor por la chica de ojos negros.
1. Su incierta voluntad

**. Atado a un sentimiento .**

De: **PRISS**

_02-ENE-08_

_28-MAY-08_

_Capítulo I: "Su incierta voluntad."_

* * *

_Él quería tenerla prisionera, solo para él y el que terminó siendo sometido y prisionero no fue otro sino él. . . atado. . . a su amor por la chica de ojos negros._

* * *

El joven de largos cabellos estaba simplemente fastidiado. Su vuelo había sido retrasado dos horas, ya ni caso tenía enojarse.

**~ Nota personal: comprar un jet privado.**

Susurró para sí el moreno, mientras caminaba con desgano por los pasillos del aeropuerto, deseoso de llegar a casa.

Entonces la vio. . . una chica de dorados cabellos y un par de gemas negras como ojos. Quiso abordarla, pero ella pasó sin siquiera notarlo.

Al castaño le daba la impresión de que esa preciosura acababa de llegar a la ciudad y por sus rasgos, era fácil deducir que era extranjera.

Hao sonrió irónico, pues el cansancio pareció abandonarlo, igual había notado que la chiquilla era realmente joven, a duras penas y con suerte, tendría los dieciocho años.

El Asakura siguió su camino, convencido de que jamás volvería a ver a esa linda jovencita.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El Asakura ojeaba el "catalogo" que le llevara Tao Ren, sin prestarle atención realmente, ni a este ni a aquel. Hao odiaba estar relacionado con ese hombre pero no había remedio, fue su padre el que se involucró con esa mafia, lavando dinero y obteniendo algunos cuantos favores de ellos.

_"No hay vuelta de hoja, aun cuando mi papá murió, yo…"_

Los pensamientos del Asakura se vieron interrumpidos por una de las fotografías del vendito catalogo que le llamó la atención.

**~ Q-quién es ella?.**

El joven chino miró fijamente la fotografía que el moreno señalaba.

**~ Ah, buena elección, aunque me temo que aun no la tenemos físicamente.**

¿Físicamente?, a qué se refería con eso?. El pelilargo siguió mirando la foto, no había duda, era ella, la chica que vio en el aeropuerto.

Anna Kyouyama, eso leyó en los datos generales, inglesa pero de abuelos japoneses, de entre diecisiete y diecinueve años, si, ella no era más que una jovencita y sin embrago. . .

**~ Cu-cuándo la tendrías para mí?.**

El Tao miró sorprendido a su amigo. Él JAMAS había aceptado adquirir una de las chicas que Ren vendía. Así es, pues las secuestraba y las vendía al mejor postor, lo que hicieran con ellas no era de su incumbencia, pero era obvio que el Asakura la deseaba para su propio deleite.

**~ Un mes.**

**~ La quiero antes.**

Ren sonrió complacido con el reto, más que nada porque el precio simplemente sería duplicado.

El chino se fue apenas acordaron la operación, dejando al castaño con un mal sabor de boca, acababa de cometer, no!, de provocar una locura abominable y sin embrago. . . tembló ansioso por tener a su merced a esa jovencita rubia, atrapada a su incierta voluntad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Este fic es, para variar, HAOxANNA.

Lo anterior viene siendo más bien un prologo, prueba de que esto va a empezar con el pie izquierdo.

Este fic es parte de mi etapa "forzando a Anna".


	2. Sin otra opción que en su cama

**. Atado a un sentimiento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo II: "Sin otra opción que en su cama."_

* * *

La chica despertó de lo que pareció ser un largo sueño.

Sentándose sobre la cama, Anna barrió la habitación en que se hallaba. No recordaba nada y ni siquiera sabía cómo es que había llegado allí.

**~ Fue un largo viaje.** -La rubia se giró cautelosa donde provenía aquella voz.- **~ Es un placer tenerla conmigo.**

La Kyouyama dobló las cejas, desconfiada y perspicaz, forzando la vista en un intento por reconocer al hombre que de entre las sombras le hablaba.

**~ ¿Quién?…**

**~ Ah, gomen, mi nombre es Hao Asakura y seré su anfitrión aquí, en Japón, el tiempo que sea necesario.**

**~ Japón?.**

Anna chilló incrédula, dejando la cama de un salto para hacer a un lado las cortinas y ver el paisaje más allá del ventanal. Luces, montones y montones de personas atiborrando las calles y signos japoneses en los letreros.

¿Asakura?. . . ¿Japón?. . . No!. Las pupilas de la rubia se destiñeron tratando de armar la situación, entonces, nerviosa, se giró encarando al hombre que la retenía, quién salió de las sombras, mostrándose ante ella.

**~ ¿Me recuerda?, nos vimos en el aeropuerto.**

La Kyouyama dobló las cejas.

**~ Jamás te había visto.**

El Asakura sonrió complacido. Pero que jovencita tan irreverente, agresiva y tan estimulante. No obstante, se sentía un tanto decepcionado al no haber sido notado por la chica.

**~ Exijo volver a mi país, ¡YA!.**

Hao se acercó tranquilamente a la joven hasta aprisionarla completamente entre su cuerpo y el cristal del gran ventanal; le encantaba esa muestra de carácter, realmente ella distaba mucho de cómo la imaginaba.

**~ Comprenderá que eso es imposible, a menos que…**

La Kyouyama dobló las cejas. Ya, ya sabía lo que ese tipo quería y le parecía tan. . . repulsivo.

**~ ¡Vete al diablo!.**

**~ Ah, esa boquita suya… me encanta.**

Tras sus palabras, Hao aferró a la joven, inmovilizándola y besándola con posesiva fuerza. Ella no correspondió aquel arrebato pero por más que intentó, no pudo alejarse de él y terminó por morderle el labio inferior al moreno.

El Asakura abandonó la boca de la chica; un hilillo de sangre manaba de su labio, más lejos de estar molesto, pegó su cuerpo al de la rubia, sonriéndole.

**~ Es usted… una gatita salvaje, me excita.**

**~ Estás loco, y de una vez te digo que jamás me tendrás en tu cama.**

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del joven moreno, alejándose de la jovencita.

Está bien, él ya sabía que las cosas no le resultarían tan fáciles con ella. Pero él era un hombre paciente y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

**~ No irá a ningún lado y para regresar a su país, primero tiene que pasar por mi cama, así que…**

El Asakura dejó las palabras en el aire y a la jovencita de dorados cabellos con los ojos descoloridos por la realidad y la ira.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

No importó que la mujer rompiese todo en aquella habitación o que se quejase constantemente, no fue escuchada, de hecho, el moreno la ignoró totalmente, haciéndola enfurecer todavía más.

Anna creyó que solo debía mostrarse tan irreverente como acostumbraba para que ese hombre la enviase de regreso a Inglaterra. Pero ella estaba enloqueciendo, sus padres debían estar muriéndose de preocupación; las clases ya habían iniciado y ella se estaba retrasando mucho. Esto, esto era un caos.

Pero ya habían pasado dos semanas y de Hao. . . ni sus luces. La rubia no lo había visto desde su primer encuentro y no fue hasta que ella pidió hablar con él que el muy maldito se dignó a dar la cara.

**~ ¿Cuántos años tienes?.**

El castaño alzó una ceja. No era esa la pregunta que esperaba de la chica después de todo este caos, pero igual respondió.

**~ Veintisiete, pero no creo que…**

**~ Pervertido!, yo apenas tengo dieciséis.**

La Kyouyama se giró, encarándolo con gélida expresión, el rostro del pelilargo se tornó serio también. A decir verdad, esperaba que ella tuviese diecinueve años, pero ya no había nada que hacer, no obstante la simple respuesta de la chica pareció molestarlo, pues sin ánimos de dar más rodeos, preguntó. . .

**~ Ya tienes una decisión?.**

**~ Si… será como tú dices, pero ni sueñes que habrá más de una vez.**

Dicho esto, la rubia salió de la habitación, dando un portazo, dejando al Asakura con una sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción bien plasmada en el rostro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Pobre Anna, secuestrada, humillada y sin otra opción más que. . .

El siguiente capítulo es lemon y no garantizo que sea muy placentero para la rubia, al menos al principio.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Vjkl**  
**Anna Kyoyama 7**  
**Katsumi Kurosawa**  
**NqfvanlkvnvalC**  
**DjPuMa13g**  
**Alex**  
**Maeda Ai**


	3. Era falsa su promesa

**. Atado a un sentimiento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo III: "Era falsa su promesa."_

* * *

Anna se sentía sofocada, incomoda; y cómo no!, si se hallaba desnuda frente a ese sujeto, quien la miraba atentamente, haciéndola dudar.

Ella estaba nerviosa, solo quería terminar con esto de una buena vez y regresar a su país. Pero el moreno no parecía tener mucha prisa, por el contrario, sus dedos le rozaron la piel apenas fugazmente, aquí, allá. . . haciéndola estremecer, aunque lo odiase y quisiera negarlo, así era.

**~ S-stop this!, ahh…**

La rubia gimió más de sorpresa al sentir como el moreno se posaba encima suyo, pegándose totalmente a ella; una sonrisa adornándole el rostro, ¡cómo lo odiaba!.

**~ No hagas eso, tu japonés es muy bueno y a mí me encanta cuando me hablas en mi propio idioma.**

Tras dichas palabras, el Asakura rozó fugazmente los labios de la chica con los propios, más ella frunció el ceño. Ah, sí?, tal vez debía hablar todo el tiempo en inglés tan solo para llevarle la contraria a este tipo, lamentablemente para ella, la mano de Hao se coló hasta su monte de venus, acariciando apresurado y descendiendo hasta irrumpir en su intimidad.

La rubia sacudió la cabeza, negándose a esto, ese maldito era un bruto que no le estaba teniendo consideración. Anna aun no estaba lista y él no paraba de deslizar un par de dedos dentro suyo, entrando y saliendo, causando estragos en ella.

**~ I don´t wanna…**

Los labios de la joven fueron sellados por los del castaño, quien penetró con su lengua en la dulce boca de la rubia.

La Kyouyama giró el rostro, negando sus labios, más Hao aprovechó esto para deslizar sus labios de fuego por el cuerpo de la jovencita, sus hombros, sus senos. . . el Asakura lamió y succionó el pezón izquierdo al tiempo en que estrujaba el otro pecho, después de un rato, siguió su camino, llegando a su vientre y luego. . .

**~ Si que eres linda, adorable.**

Le decía él, sentándose sobre la cama, admirando complacido como la Kyouyama respiraba agitada y sus mejillas se encendían en rojo.

**~ I hate you!.**

**~ Mmm… gatita. -**El moreno la tomó por la cintura, sentándola sobre sus caderas, haciendo fricción entre sus sexos.- **~ Dilo otra vez, eso me excita.**

**~ ¡Baka!.**

El sonrió poco antes de asaltar de nuevo esos labios, saboreándolos, mordiéndolos de vez en cuando y con cuidado; adoró el resultado cuando la rubia comenzó a gemir sutilmente.

Hao creyó que era tiempo ya, pues la húmeda calidez de la joven se derramaba poco a poco sobre su espina, enloqueciéndolo. Entonces, Hao no midió su fuerza, ni su pasión y la penetró de una sola vez, hasta la mitad de su miembro. Un pequeño gemido se le escapó a la rubia; eso dolía y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Más el moreno, lejos de permitirle que se acostumbrase a él, volvió a presionar, clavándose totalmente en ella.

**~ Sácalo, me lastimas!.**

Le pedía la Kyouyama, sus pupilas desteñidas por el dolor.

Hao lo había imaginado, que ella era virgen, pero había desechado la idea, pensando que una chica tan bella podía tener al hombre que quisiera.

Así, Hao tardó no más de un minuto en deslizar su espina de adentro hacia afuera, calmando con placer el dolor de la rubia.

Anna posó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del castaño, tratando inútilmente que no se acercara más, que no la abrazara. Con él dentro suyo, era tonto tratar de poner distancia entre ellos, además, poco pudo hacer no solo contra la fuerza del hombre, sino también con el cosquilleo que invadió su vientre.

Su intimidad reaccionó ante el ir y venir de las caderas del que seguramente era un experto en este arte.

Anna se arqueó ante la oleada de placer que la sacudió en el éxtasis que compartió con el Asakura, quien tras un ronco gemido, la besó, siendo rechazado al ella girar el rostro.

La Kyouyama cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el moreno la recostaba sobre la cama, entonces las lágrimas rodaron libremente. Sentía el cuerpo de ese hombre sobre el suyo, su agitada respiración, su calidez y su espina palpitante, aun clavada en ella.

La rubia se movió agitada, pues quería romper ese lazo que mantenían.

Al él dejarla ir, la Kyouyama exigió regresar a su país, pero la respuesta del moreno la destrozó.

**~ Lo siento, pequeña, pero me temo que eso no va a ser posible.**

**~ ¿Por qué?.**

**~ No me gustó, sabes?, creo que hay que trabajar más en ello, tendré que enseñarte a…**

**~ Pero tú dijiste que podría irme apenas…**

**~ Pues cambié de opinión.**

Los ojos de la rubia se tornaron blancos. Dios!, quería matarlo, en verdad.

Humillada, iracunda y llena de impotencia, un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus negros ojos a pesar de su furiosa expresión.

Envuelta en una sábana, Anna salió de la habitación, maldiciendo su mala suerte y dejando al Asakura más que satisfecho, pues contrario a sus palabras, para él esa había sido la mejor noche y el mejor sexo a pesar de la inexperiencia de la pequeña rubia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Malvado Hao, no solo se aprovechó de ella, sino que le dijo semejantes palabras. Es humillante, pero de eso se trataba el capitulo, muy corto por cierto.

Pero Anna a final de cuentas, sintió algo. Por supuesto, él es Hao ^¬^ .

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Vjkl  
Anna Kyoyama 7  
DjPuMa13g  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Azuleja  
Maeda Ai**


	4. Desearlo era inevitable

**. Atado a un sentimiento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo IV:__ "Desearlo era inevitable."_

* * *

La Kyouyama se encerró en su habitación, negándose a cualquier contacto con el Asakura o cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con él, incluyendo ingerir la comida que él ordenaba para ella. Matarse de hambre estaba en sus planes, por supuesto; si la única forma de salir de ese lugar era muerta, pues así sería. No iba a darle a ese maldito la oportunidad de tocarla una vez más. . . jamás.

Era la decisión de la rubia y nada la haría cambiar de parecer, pero los días pasaron y ese hombre parecía no tener interés en verla o en reunirse para otra sesión de sexo y aunque se suponía que esto debía alegrarla, la realidad era otra.

Él se lo dijo: No le gustó su forma de hacer el amor, y con eso lastimó el orgullo de la Kyouyama.

La rubia suspiró hondo, se abrazó a la almohada y cerró los ojos, tratando de obligarse a no pensar más en ese hombre, terminando rendida ante el sueño.

Habrían transcurrido a lo mucho dos horas cuando Anna abrió los ojos, no podía moverse; algo o alguien muy pesado descansaba sobre su espalda que a duras penas la dejaba respirar.

**~ ¿Qué crees que haces?.**

Preguntó la joven al despertar completamente y descubrir al Asakura besándole los hombros.

**~ Largo!, no volverás a tocarme.**

Le gritó la chica, moviéndose intranquila bajo el cuerpo del moreno.

Como la gata salvaje que Hao le decía ser, la Kyouyama ya había sacado las uñas y tenía listo su repertorio de insultos, pero ese hombre le susurró las palabras que la desarmaron totalmente.

**~ Te extrañé tanto.**

Hao deslizó sus grandes manos por cada una de las curvas de la jovencita, haciéndola estremecer.

**~ T-tame!.**

Anna entrecerró los ojos; el Asakura estrujaba sus pequeños senos al tiempo en que mordisqueaba suavemente su cuello. Ese hombre estaba lejos de complacer los dudosos ruegos de la rubia, pero ella igual ya no sabía lo que quería.

¿Cuándo permitió al moreno besarla y acariciarla de esa manera?, ¿cuándo terminó correspondiendo todo lo que ese hombre le hacía?. . . ¿Cuándo fue que terminó alzando las caderas, buscando tener contacto con la hombría del castaño?. Anna no tenía las respuestas y a esas alturas poca falta le hacían.

La Kyouyama se aferró al moreno, besándolo con desesperación. Algo en ella había cambiado desde la vez aquella en que tuvo relaciones con ese hombre. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a ese hombre y eso era lo único que importaba. . . lo único.

La chica se arqueó, lanzando un suspiro al sentir que el muchacho hundía un par de dedos en su húmeda intimidad. Contrario a la primera vez, Anna no empujaba al moreno, sino que lo abrazaba con fuerza, deseosa de sentir una vez más lo que ese hombre encendió en ella, y ondulaba las caderas, incitando al Asakura, estimulándolo y excitándolo al punto de la desesperación.

Hao se irguió contemplando la exquisita figura de la jovencita bajo su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban, desbordando lujuria y pasión, así que no esperó más para inclinarse y besar los pequeños y firmes pechos de la rubia de ojos negros. Ella gimió ante el gozo que los labios de fuego de ese hombre le hacían sentir. Hao se prendó del seno izquierdo de la chica, succionando el sonrosado pezón mientras lamia y estrujaba el otro, parecía que ese era el lugar favorito del cuerpo de la chiquilla para el moreno, pues tardó un buen rato, dedicándole toda su atención.

Lo cierto es que adoraba el pequeño lunar dibujado en el costado interno del pecho izquierdo. . . le encantaba!. La chica enredó sus manos en los largos cabellos de su carcelero, disfrutando de las tantas atenciones que este con ella tenía.

Hao se irguió, contemplando una vez más esa exquisita figura femenina; pequeña, simplemente encantadora. El moreno la sujetó por los tobillos, jalándola suavemente hasta tenerla tan cerca como para acomodarse entre sus piernas.

El Asakura sonrió travieso para luego empujar las caderas y penetrar completamente a la chica.

**~ Ahh, Haoo!…**

La rubia se arqueó, alzando las caderas al encuentro de la espina de ese hombre tan terriblemente irresistible.

Así comenzaron un baile sin tiempos o compases, inspirado tan solo en el ir y venir de sus caderas, buscando desesperadamente la entrada del sexo del moreno en el de la joven rubia.

El castaño la tomó por la cintura, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus caderas, besándola con hambre, con inextinguible pasión. Anna respondía a todo lo que el cuerpo de ese hombre, y el suyo propio, le exigía. Los besos, las caricias, el salvaje mecer de caderas.

Las manos del joven no podían mantenerse tranquilas en un solo lugar. Ella sentía venir el clímax, finalmente sus uñas terminaron por clavarse en la espalda del moreno; la Kyouyama lanzó un grito ante el éxtasis, su intimidad se contraía con fuerza, obligando al muchacho a compartir ese límite de gozo con ella.

Hao apretó los dientes mientras dejaba a su esencia llenar la vagina de su joven compañera.

La Kyuouyama perdió el conocimiento por unos instantes, preocupando al moreno. Cuando ella finalmente abrió los ojos, fue recibida con besos y la agitada respiración de su amante.

**~ Pequeña niña obstinada, llevas tres días sin probar bocado, por eso estás débil.**

Anna escuchaba la voz del Asakura tan lejana.

**~ Baka!.**

Susurró ella, acariciándole el rostro al moreno, quien sujetó la pequeña y suave mano de la chica para besarla.

Hao notó que la mujer estaba demasiado débil para siquiera discutir con él, así que la tomó entre sus brazos para dormir; le acarició los dorados cabellos mientras le susurraba. . .

**~ Lo que dije la otra vez, no es verdad… me encantó… me encanta hacer el amor contigo.**

Anna debió alcanzar a escuchar dichas palabras, pues una sutil sonrisa adornó su lindo rostro mientras se abrazaba al moreno y recargaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, cayendo en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

No así el Asakura, quién la admiró por largo rato, dormida. . . antes de dormirse él mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Un nuevo lemon, pero con sentimientos totalmente distintos a los que esta pareja se profesó en el capitulo pasado.

Anna cayó muy fácil. Bueno, ¿quién se le va a resistir a Hao?, yo no podría ^0^.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovehao  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Anna Kyoyama 7  
Vjkl  
Nana  
Maeda ai  
AnnaRusso001**


	5. Lo dejará

**. Atado a un sentimiento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo V: __"Lo dejará."_

* * *

Anna yacía entre los fuertes brazos del Asakura, sin poder reprimir la sonrisa que le adornaba el rostro, la agitada respiración que delataba lo que acababan de hacer, ni el intenso rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

Fue inevitable, la misma rubia lo supo desde el principio; por más que se negó, por más que se rebeló y por más que luchó contra ello, terminó aceptando al joven de largos cabellos, aceptándolo TODO. . . ser su amante y su prisionera.

Pero ella no lo deseaba de ninguna otra manera. La Kyouyama llegó a la conclusión de que, si estaría en ese país hasta que a Hao se le antojase, pues entonces iba a disfrutar cuanto pudiese de esta experiencia que el moreno le estaba obligando a vivir.

Así fue como terminó teniendo relaciones con el Asakura todas las noches, tal como esta.

Hao había tenido la necesidad de presumir a su nueva novia en una fiesta de sociedad a la que él debía asistir.

**~ Creo que tendremos que mentir un poco sobre tu edad… diremos que tienes veinte.**

Le dijo el moreno, poco antes de asistir a la reunión.

Por supuesto, la idea no fue del agrado de la Kyouyama, quien con un puchero, dejó bien claro que no le gustaba la idea de ser cuatro años más vieja. Como fuese, Hao podía jactarse de haber encontrado una chica bella, joven e inteligente; podría decirse que la chica perfecta, aun cuando la situación que unía a esos dos por supuesto era un secreto.

A fin de cuentas, el castaño poco pudo soportar las tremendas ganas de estar con la rubia, así que, por increíble que parezca, la velada que le resultó agradable a la jovencita, poco duró.

Cuando llegaron a casa, fue una gran proeza lograr que el Asakura no destrozara el pequeño y lindo vestido blanco que él le comprase especialmente para esa noche y que se ajustaba exquisitamente a la figura de la rubia. Así era Hao, un brusco y salvaje en la cama, aunque igual trataba de complacer a Anna fuera de esta, cumplirle hasta el más mínimo capricho. Como montones de ropa, los accesorios de joyería que ella quisiera, sin importar el precio, lo que fuese, él se lo daría, aunque no esperaba que la Kyouyama le pidiese pizza y soda mientras veían juntos la televisión.

Como sea, Anna no tardó en quedarse dormida; al moreno le tomó un poco más de tiempo. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la jovencita, Hao aceptó ante sí mismo que si no compartía la cama con esta mujer, si no la tenía entre sus brazos, él simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño.

Cuando por alguna razón, Anna se enfadaba con él, Hao terminaba por ir a su habitación, se metía en la cama, la abrazaba con fuerza aun contra los intentos de la joven por alejarlo y la llenaba de besos para luego hacerle el amor como un loco y finalmente poder dormir.

Así que, de igual forma, el moreno cerró los ojos, cansado por la actividad sexual, aunque relajado y satisfecho, se dejó envolver por la comodidad y calidez que la chica le brindaba, olvidándose de todo lo demás, que poco o nada importaba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Anna despertó ya entrada la madrugada, intentando dormir nuevamente sin conseguirlo.

No queriendo despertar a su apuesto compañero, encendió la tele y se sentó en el alfombrado piso, cambiando de canal constantemente; a las cuatro de la mañana no hay mucho que ver, pero en una de las tantas imágenes que se sucedían, creyó ver a alguien conocido y pudo comprobarlo cuando ajustó el canal.

Los ojos de la joven se destiñeron, contrayéndose.

**~ Mis padres…**

Su voz fue un murmullo que se dedicó a sí misma, como si de pronto reaccionase, recordando que ella no debería estar allí.

Eran las noticias internacionales sobre una jovencita de dieciséis años que desapareció hacia ya más de dos meses. Era su vida, la historia de Anna Kyouyama.

La rubia no necesitaba prestar atención a los subtítulos en japonés sobre aquellos que, preocupados, pedían ayuda para encontrar a su única hija. Las lágrimas se derramaron sin siquiera notarlo. Fue entonces que la chica de ojos negros cayó en cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido.

Hao abrió los ojos. No fue el sonido o la luz del televisor, ni siquiera los débiles sollozos de la jovencita lo que lo despertó. Fue no sentir a Anna entre sus brazos, su calidez, la suavidad de su nívea piel.

El moreno abandonó la cama y se posó al lado de la joven mujer, mirándola agachado, tan solo un fugaz vistazo al aparato y ya había comprendido el por qué de las lágrimas de aquella niña.

**~ Quiero ir a casa.**

Fue lo único que la Kyouyama dijo, nada más, aunque en realidad aquello era más bien un ruego.

Enojado, el Asakura dobló las cejas; no estaba de acuerdo, oh no, ella no se iría y se lo hizo saber, se lo dijo, se lo gritó. . .

**~ Jamás… tú eres mía y aquí te quedas.**

Anna alzó la mirada, sorprendida ante el despliegue de ira del castaño.

La rubia se puso de pie tan solo para estampar su mano izquierda en el rostro del pelilargo, más apenas hizo esto, Hao la tomó con brusquedad hasta impactarla en la pared, aprisionándola entre el muro y su cuerpo.

**~ No te irás así tenga que tenerte bajo llave.**

Tras dichas palabras, el Asakura aplicó un poco más de fuerza en su agarre, haciendo a la chica gemir de dolor.

**~ Me lastimas.**

Al escucharla, Hao reaccionó y se alejó, asustado del alcance de su enojo.

Anna se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso, respirando agitada, aterrada pues a pesar de ser prisionera el moreno nunca la había lastimado. . . hasta ahora.

Hao se apresuró hasta la puerta; necesitaba alejarse de esa mujer antes de lastimarla de verdad.

**~ Prepararé todo para que puedas largarte cuando se te dé la gana.**

Sin más, el muchacho salió azotando la puerta.

La verdad sobre su sorpresivo cambio de decisión era que le asustaba la posibilidad de lastimar a la jovencita de rubios cabellos sino se alejaba de ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Hao. . . eres cruel T_T.

Bueno, siempre he creído que el carácter del moreno es muy volátil, así que quise plasmarlo furioso de solo pensar que Anna quiere dejarlo.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Vjkl  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
DjPuMa13g  
Maeda Ai**


	6. Rompiendo las cadenas

**. Atado a un sentimiento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VI: __"Rompiendo las cadenas."_

* * *

La Kyouyama esperaba ansiosa a que anunciaran la salida de su vuelo.

Su lindo rostro estaba ensombrecido por una amarga expresión mientras golpeaba uno de sus tacones contra el piso, como tratando de calmar la tensión. Estaba desesperada por irse, pues Anna bien sabía que si no dejaba ese país ahora que tenía la oportunidad, entonces no lo haría jamás.

La rubia suspiró hondo y cerró los ojos, el recuerdo de sus padres era lo que la hacía mantener inamovible su decisión, eso y la reacción de Hao al decirle que quería regresar a Inglaterra; se puso eufórico, lastimándola más emocional que físicamente, pero hiriéndola a fin de cuentas.

Y a pesar de ello, la jovencita de ojos negros en el fondo le agradecía al Asakura por su arranque de ira.

_"De no haber sido así, seguramente yo nunca…"_

Los pensamientos de la rubia se vieron interrumpidos de pronto, al no querer si quiera aceptar para sí misma lo que esas ideas significaban.

De cualquier forma anunciaron su vuelo, ese que la llevaría a casa y la alejaría del único hombre que llegó a significar algo para ella.

Anna tomó una pequeña maleta y se giró, dispuesta a abordar el maldito avión antes de arrepentirse.

**~ Anna…**

Pero escuchó su nombre, y se quedó inmóvil, sus pupilas se habían tornado blancas por la sorpresa.

_"¿Qué hace aquí?."_

Se preguntaba la mujer, confundida. Creía haber fastidiado a Hao con su presencia. Sinceramente sintió que la hicieron a un lado.

Él no tenía por qué estar allí, no tenía caso si él se había aburrido ya de ella.

Frente a frente y en silencio, ninguno fue capaz de decir algo que valiese la pena, ni un reproche ni mucho menos un hasta luego. Fue hasta que anunciaron nuevamente el vuelo hacia Inglaterra, que la chica pareció reaccionar, y dándole la espalda al moreno, se apresuró donde la salida.

**~ No quiero que te vayas.**

Anna se detuvo en seco; jamás esperó escuchar esas palabras.

La voz del Asakura sonó fuerte y ronca. Más que una propuesta o una petición, aquello parecía ser una orden.

La Kyouyama seguía allí, sin avanzar o girarse a enfrentar al castaño, sin responder; se hallaba confundida, sorprendida.

De pronto, no era capaz de tomar una decisión.

Lentamente dio media vuelta, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos del moreno, quien la miraba intensamente. Esa seria expresión tan suya, la confundía pues la hacía creer que él estaba enfadado.

_"¿Querrá obligarme?, no!, él dijo que podía irme."_

Anna se mordió el labio, ante ella estaba el hombre que la separó de sus padres, la trajo a Japón y que hizo de su vida todo un desastre, no obstante estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer.

¿Por qué era tan difícil responder?, solo debía rechazar a ese hombre, nada más.

_"Por qué me es tan difícil hacerlo?."_

Pensaba la rubia mujer, tan confundida estaba, que para cuando se dio cuenta, Hao estaba justo frente a ella.

**~ Quédate conmigo…**

La rubia alzó el rostro, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos del moreno, pero fue por poco tiempo, pues el Asakura se inclinó hacia ella hasta besarla.

Ella suspiró entre el beso, sorprendida pero agradada.

En ese instante, Anna ya había tomado su decisión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

En mi imaginación para esta historia, fue demasiado que Hao le permitiera a la Kyuoyama abandonar su casa, su prisión.

¿No había dicho él que iba a mantener a la chica bajo llave?.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Vjkl  
MONZ  
DjPuMa13g  
Maeda Ai  
Lady Mayt  
Anna Russo**


	7. La única para él

**. Atado a un sentimiento .**

De: **PRISS**

_Capítulo VII: "La única para él."_

* * *

Sentados sobre la cama, ella sobre él, desnudos. . . Anna yacía entre los brazos del Asakura, quien la besaba con locura, con desesperación, con desasosiego.

La pequeña rubia estaba embarazada y la noticia lo había hecho indescriptiblemente feliz. Nunca antes pensó en ello; fue un caprichoso descuidado que solo secuestró a la dama para tenerla para él, y ahora. . . estaba formando su propia familia.

Hao llenó el rostro de la chica con cariñosos y hasta tiernos besos al tiempo en que le acariciaba los largos y dorados cabellos.

**~ ¿Te lastimé?.**

Preguntó el moreno, por primera vez temeroso de haber sido demasiado apasionado y brusco al hacerle el amor a la Kyouyama.

Ella sonrió, una de esas sonrisas sutiles, casi imperceptibles expresiones que ella acostumbraba regalarle.

**~ Ie, estoy bien… muy bien.**

Anna cerró los ojos y se acurrucó sobre el pecho del moreno. Ella era. . . tan feliz.

Estaba perfectamente consciente de su egoísmo, lo abandonó todo por ese hombre, había preferido olvidarse de sus padres, de sus amigos, de la vida que tuvo antes de conocer a Hao, de todo. . . con tal de estar con él. . .

**~ Ai shiteru!.**

El pelilargo sonrió ante las palabras de su compañera.

¡Como adoraba él que Anna le hablase en japonés!. Pues cuando lo hacía en inglés era porque estaba enfadada, y aunque era divertido hacerla rabiar, prefería mil veces a la Annita apasionada y hasta complaciente.

**~ Anna.**

**~ Mmm…**

**~ Aun sigo excitado.**

La rubia entonces abrió los ojos, sorprendida pues estuvo a punto de dormirse con Hao aun clavado en ella.

Las mejillas de la chica se tornaron carmín, ¿de dónde sacaba ese hombre tanta energía?. No es que no le gustara, de hecho le encantaba, es solo que. . .

_"Creí que al estar yo en cinta, dejaría de resultarle atractiva o deseable."_

Pensaba la mujer, incapaz de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con el apuesto rostro del Asakura, pero fue Hao quien buscó los labios de la chica entre sus brazos, aferrándola todavía más a él.

Y de nuevo, el ir y venir de sus caderas pareció ser lo más importante para la pareja. Suspiros y jadeos llenando la habitación.

Anna tan solo abrazaba a ese hombre mientras sentía sus manos expertas recorriendo cada pequeño rincón de su linda figura, sus piernas, sus pechos; la Kyouyama adoraba sentir como el moreno le estrujaba los senos, a veces tranquilo y gentil, otras más brusco y apasionado.

La rubia no supo en qué momento Hao rodó hasta tenerla de espaldas sobre la cama, atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

**~ ¡Te amo!…** -Lo escuchó decir para luego sentir como la embestía lenta y profundamente.- **~ Te amo!.**

Ella sonrió; un nudo en la garganta parecía inducirla a llorar.

¿Alguna vez llegó a pensar ser feliz de esta manera?, jamás!. De hecho, ella lo odiaba, lo aborrecía y hasta llegó a maldecirlo y desearle la muerte.

_"No debí hacerlo."_

Pensaba ahora, pero. . . ¿cómo iba ella a saber que él era el hombre de su vida?.

La rubia suspiró, de pronto las penetraciones del moreno le impidieron el seguir arrepintiéndose del pasado.

Así, Anna se aferró a los anchos hombros del castaño y comenzó a lanzar las caderas al encuentro de la hombría de su compañero.

**~ Te quiero, te quiero…**

La voz de la Kyouyama era apagada, pero le hizo sentir escalofríos al Asakura, quien se dedicó a devorar los labios de su pequeña amante al tiempo en que sus embestidas se volvían más fuertes y rápidas, enviando casi inmediatamente a la rubia de ojos negros al paraíso del éxtasis total.

Las pulsaciones de su vagina enloquecieron al muchacho, así que no tardó en reunirse con ella en la languidez que se experimenta solo después de hacer el amor.

**~ Me encanta… hacer el amor contigo.**

Anna sonrió para luego decirle que seguramente él había estado con muchas mujeres.

**~ Ie… he tenido sexo incontables ocasiones, pero solo he hecho el amor contigo… por eso es que tendremos un hijo.**

La mujer lo miró sorprendida; dobló las cejas y las lágrimas comenzaron a mojarle las mejillas.

Esas palabras habían sido hermosas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . . . Continuará.**

* * *

Un poquito de lemon y. . . si!, Hana. Gomen, no pude evitar traer al pequeño rubio a esta historia.

Él aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto es el último.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
Maeda Ai  
Lady Mayt**


	8. Prisionero de su amor

**. Atado a un sentimiento .**

De: **PRISS**

__

02-ENE-08

28-MAY-08

_Capítulo VIII: "Prisionero de su amor."_

* * *

**~ Ven aquí, pequeño demonio!.**

Anna caminaba apresurada tras de su hijo, quien parecía feliz de haber aprendido a gatear.

Y la rubia se preguntaba: ¿qué había hecho para que el cielo le mandase un niño tan inquieto?.

Nadie le había dicho lo difícil y cansado que es ser madre.

_"Pero es mejor ahora que estoy llena de energía, a que hubiese tenido a Hana casi arañando los cuarenta."_

Pensaba la mujer por fin alcanzando a su pequeño para luego sostenerlo entre sus brazos. Hana rió divertido, además. . . era muy cosquilludo, como sea, le encantaba que su mami lo cargase, así que no fue extraño que el rubio llenase de besos el rostro de su mamá.

**~ Ni así te escaparás de esto, pequeño mío.**

Anna bajó las escaleras en busca de la medicina del pequeño, fue entonces que escuchó a Hao entrar a la casa.

**~ Mira, papá llegó.**

**~ Hola, preciosa, Hana… Anna, te tengo una sorpresa.**

La chica sonrió sutil mientras le entregaba el niño a su esposo y se preguntaba que tramaba ese hombre, que últimamente actuaba un tanto extraño, como si le estuviese ocultando algo.

**~ Tenemos visitas…** -Dijo el moreno para luego girarse hacia la puerta.- **~ Pueden pasar…**

Entonces ella los vio, a Fausto y Eliza. . . sus padres parados en la puerta de su casa.

¿Cómo es que están aquí?, ¿cómo la encontraron?. . . ¿por qué?. . . eran tantas preguntas de las que la rubia no tenía tiempo para responder; los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas para luego correr donde sus padres, abrazándolos con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba. . . como la niña que aun era.

**~ Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pequeña.**

Anna alzó el rostro. Oh, claro, la sorpresa de que ahora tenía un hijo que no tardaría en caminar. La Kyouyama desvió la mirada, era tan difícil de explicar.

Hao suspiró entonces, y aceptando su culpa y responsabilidad en todo esto, intentó aclarar. . .

**~ Bueno, yo soy. . .**

**~ Él me ayudó a escapar… sobra decir… que me enamoré de él, luego tuvimos a Hana. Siento haber sido tan egoísta y no regresar…**

El Asakura se quedó sorprendido ante las palabras de la joven de ojos negros, quien lo había puesto como un héroe, siendo él todo lo contrario y prácticamente ella se había echado la culpa.

**~ A-Anna!…**

**~ Yare, yare, sobra tiempo para aclarar todo, por ahora… ¿podemos cargar a nuestro nieto?.**

La voz de Eliza sonó suave y gentil, y su expresión tierna se intensificó al tener al pequeño rubio entre sus brazos.

**~ P-pero pasen, pónganse cómodos, nosotros… los alcanzaremos en un momento.**

Hao se disculpó, pero tenía que tratar algo con su pequeña esposa.

**~ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.**

**~ Ahora eres mi esposo y tenemos un hijo, es preferible que te tengan en un buen concepto. No quiero… tener que escoger entre ellos y tú.**

El moreno sonrió, estrechando a la mujer entre sus brazos, le reclamó un beso fuerte y profundo.

**~ Pero ni creas que te vas a salvar de decirme como es que los trajiste aquí, en qué momento, ¿por qué?…**

El Asakura sonrió. Si lo hizo fue porque la consciencia no lo dejaba en paz, pues no solo la había lastimado, la había separado de sus padres.

El sentimiento de culpa fue aun peor al nacer Hana, era como. . . como si hubiese entendido el dolor de sus suegros al no saber nada de su hija.

_"Si algo le pasara a Hana, yo…"_

Hao suspiró, prefería no imaginar cosas tristes.

Además, en el fondo, él solo quería ver la linda sonrisa de la rubia, esa que ahora le estaba regalando, por que al verla comprendió que haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Hao cerró los ojos al tiempo en que una irónica sonrisa le adornaba el rostro. Él quería tener a Anna prisionera, solo para él y el que terminó siendo sometido y prisionero no fue otro sino él. . . prisionero. . . de su amor por la chica de ojos negros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

Lo acepto, finalicé muy abruptamente este fanfic, la razón: la misma de siempre, soy muy desesperada y no puedo controlarlo.

Cuando pienso en un fic, aunque sea uno largo, quisiera tenerlo listo a más tardar en una semana.

Bueno, como sea, al final quise redimir a Hao, creo que hubiese sido muy triste y egoísta en verdad que Anna jamás volviese a ver a sus padres.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC:**

**Lovehao  
Katsumi Kurosawa  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
DjPuMa13g  
Ossalia  
Lady Mayt  
Maeda Ai**


End file.
